myspacefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Squarecircle
Welcome Hi Squarecircle -- we are excited to have Myspace Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley :Thanks a lot, I honestly wasn't sure you guys would accept the wiki. Cool, I'll get started immediately. Thanks again! --Squarecircle 01:31, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Spotlights Hi Squarecircle! Thanks for the nice work you've been doing here. I've got a couple of things to ask you about. First of all, I'd like to let you know about our "Wikia Spotlights", which can be displayed on our other tech wikis in order to bring more readers and editors here. If you are interested in getting Myspace wiki spotlighted, you will need to reach 100 articles, and meet the other criteria at Wikia:Wikia Spotlights, but I think the results could bring you a lot more traffic. The first easy thing you can do is to use the "move" tab to rename your main page from Main Page to Myspace Wiki: our stats show that including your wiki's topic in the title of your main page increases search engine rankings and visitor traffic significantly! We would also like to change your skin from the current Quartz-sapphire to Monaco-sapphire, which keeps the same color scheme but uses customizable menus on the left. You might choose to update Image:Wiki.png, as this is the logo used by the new skin. (I can help you with this, if you like.) Finally, as we announced in our site-wide talk page notice recently, Wikia needs to change our layout and ad strategy for business reasons, to continue to be able to support our free hosting. I would like to help you make some changes to the layout of the main page, as described at Help:Main page column tags. With your permission, I can play with some possible layouts on a temp page, and you can tell me what sort of design you like best. If you're interested, I can also add some more interactive content, like embedded video or embedded RSS news feeds. Thank you very much for your patience and cooperation -- I know ads aren't a fun thing for anyone, but we need to adapt to the changing market in order to keep our servers up and running, so that the Myspace Wiki can continue to thrive and grow with the new visitors we hope to bring in! I look forward to working with you -- please don't hesitate to let me know if you have any concerns or questions about the changes. — Catherine (talk) 20:04, 23 June 2008 (UTC) I think It's in everyone's best interest to drop this wiki. No offense, but there's really no point for a wiki for myspace and this wiki pretty much proves that. User:Niermak 02:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC)